carcityfandomcom-20200214-history
Warrior: CVC 2 (End City)
'Warrior: CVC 2 (End City) (alternatively known as CVC 2: End City) '''is a third series of Chapter V and second installment of CVC series. Trivia & Discussions * The poster features City & in the mirror side was Civic. * ''"It Drives You" was 2015 Honda Civic's tagline. * Fortuner will reappear on this series. * The Episode titles tells each meaning of C.V.C. Although, it represents as CiViC. * Montero prevent Tucson entering the CTC because Armageddon no longer trusted an Doomsdeath again. * The scene wherein Ranger being countered by T. Warrior is the continuation in the episode 3 of the first series, Rise of the Titan. * In Episode 1 ending, Fortuner reappears in this series. * In Episode 2 ending, Vios reappears in this series. * Last appearance of Odyssey. * It is confirmed that Fortuner lied everything especially with his comatose and also he hates Strad always with D-Max. * CR-V & Alterra's thoughts about Fortuner came true. Plot Synopsis Re-Velphard: Epilogue The battle between MU-X & Nov ends after Nov forfeits and tells that he won the battle. "It's over, I'm done" Nov says to MU-X before he leaves. MU-X saw Alphard motionless so he went to check what was happened. Alphard seems traumatized after T. Warrior decapitates Vellfire's head in front of him. MU-X tries to follows T. Warrior but instead he helps Alphard to recover. "Too late, He's gone" Alphard says to MU-X. Episode 1: Chase & Captured Ranger was supposed to attack T. Warrior but all of his abilities was absorbed and countered by T. Warrior's Iron Fist. Tucson stands and catch all the damage reflected to save Ranger. "You're mine now, Wildtrak" T. Warrior threatening Ranger. He has no choice to run since he was the purposed. After Strad & Montero met Armageddon, Montero saw Tucson in the distance running towards to CTC. He told Strad to meet Weaponary Force outside because Navigator is leaving. Montero came out to meet Tucson outside. Tucson told him that Ranger is being chased by T. Warrior. He tries to follow them to help Ranger because T. Warrior counters all Ranger's abilities. Montero wanted to go but Tucson warned him because "Doomsdeath are near". Tucson recalls Montero's fight against STX wherein he saw some potential that can take STX' life. Tucson decided to teach Montero all his knowledge about the Doomsdeath to defeated STX. Trail-B tells to Alterra & CR-V that City & Civic are wrangling each other. Alterra wants to know why but that's all Trail-B heard. Suddenly, A strange sound heard in CR-V's pocket. CR-V checks it and it was a wireless mini microphone owned by Navigator. Alterra answered it afterwards. "I saw Fortuner when i was leaving, So both of you must go to Fortuner." Navigator tells to Alterra & CR-V where was Fortuner went. Meanwhile, D-Max asks Strad if MU-X returned here. Strad does not know where he is right now. He suddenly forgot where was Montero went. D-Max checks that if he was along with Alterra & CR-V. Strad thinks that he went out to meet the "sand guy" (Tucson). He asks Trail-B if he knows where exactly does Montero went. Trail-B has no idea the exact location so he point out to guess if he was right. Strad came out to find Montero and to know why he took for so long. While searching, Strad saw some stray bullets scattered around. Until he saw Fortuner's minigun on the ground. He doubted that Fortuner was abducted but someone call his name and says "I'm expecting that you'll came here". Episode 2: The Vengeance Collides Civic along with Jazz, Odd & Accord are heading to Honda Intl. Base after Civic decided to disband their group. Until City reached them to explain everything and to apologize. "Without all of you, I'm nothing" City begs to Civic to return. Jazz, Odd & Accord went ahead to be able to communicate both of them properly. When they went ahead, The confrontation became serious between them. "I don't want to do this to you, but since you are forcing me to do this. I had no choice.. IT ENDS HERE, City" Civic says to City before he attack. In a flashback, a line "This is the only chance to do the right ways, It is over" spoken to City after Ridgeline's death. City carries his body to the hospital hoping for a cure but Dr. Galant asserted that Ridgeline is dead. Civic disappointed while City was crying and upset for his death. City reminds him that he could hurt his own cousin. Civic continuously attacking City with his C-Vissor Blade. Until City had enough so he unleashed an acid throughout in his body and react all the damage been done to him. "We don't need to do this but I'm just want to prove to you that I'm no selfish than you" City says to Civic before they clash each other. City activates his spell called "Burst Acid" to lessen all the damage taken to Civic. The clash continues until Civic dropped his blade due to City's Acid DpS (Damage per second). He can't grab his blade to fight back. City thinks that Civic is hurt so he ask that if he was fine. Civic refuses to answers and instead he finally got his blade and quickly attack City. City lessen the damage taken with his "Burst Acid" but it was Civic's ultimate called "The CVC Slash" (Civic hurls his C-Vissor Blade in the target direction. Upon return, The target in it's path takes true damage based on Civic's total damage dealt) wherein City got completely hit in his body. Civic attacked again to finish City but suddenly, Both of them can't moved. Vios appears among them and yelled "What the hell is this?". Episode 3: After the Collision Course Vios asked City why they are fighting each other after he trusted that they could manage this group without him. "He wants this, I just wanted to say that I'm no selfish as he thinks to me" City says to Vios. Civic tells to Vios that Jazz, Odd & Accord are now leaving and yet nothing can stop them. He just wanted to show that they can do what City had. City made a promise to be with him/them every time he has a mission. Vios requests to call Jazz, Odd & Accord immediately before they were apart. When City & Civic went to find them, Jazz & Accord seen lying on the ground and both anxious. City saw Odd mangled on the ground. He asks both Jazz & Accord what happened. "The Warrior, does.... Ranger save us but Odd.." Jazz tells to City. Civic assisted Jazz & Accord to stand and return to Vios and tell all what happened. The Honda-C return to CTC after Vios fix the problem between City & Civic and also the death of Odd. Trail-B asks Vios for his return and also the wrangling between City & Civic. "It is just a problem, Everyone have that." Vios says to Trail-B before they came in to CTC. In The Desolation flashback, Fortuner seen falling into ravine after saving Strad. He was clinging again after he slips on the first overhanging rock which was turns to an ice. He landed on the ground safely but he acts that his head crushed. In the hospital emergency room , He simply check if no one was looking at him except for Dr. Galant. He calls Dr. Galant and favor for his plans. "Are you sure about this? You can trust me with that but I cannot help you anymore once they already know about this" Dr. Galant reminding Fortuner through his plans. "I'm doing this just because of him" Fortuner ensures that he is not guilty here. Death/s * Odyssey (Obliterated by T. Warrior)